


flowers for a ghost

by Mephitztopheles



Category: Marvel, Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loki is not ok, M/M, Post-TDW, Post-Thor : The Dark World, Scandinavian mythology - Freeform, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephitztopheles/pseuds/Mephitztopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor retourne sur Midgard hanté par ses cauchemars. C'est chez Jane qu'il cherche réconfort mais en vain, ses songes le harcèlent toujours autant. Alors qu'elle s'absente en Amérique le laissant seul, Thor reçoit un visiteur nocturne qui lui est peut-être trop familier. Mais les choses ne semblent pas aussi roses qu'il n'y parait.</p><p>Post-TDW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers for a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> J'étais partie pour 2.000 mots mais je crois que j'ai éclaté le compteur !
> 
> C'est post-TDW, donc spoilers je suppose ?  
> Même si je pense que tout le monde l'a sûrement vu à présent.
> 
> Je vous conseille de lire [ça](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draugr) avant de commencer mais c'est vous qui voyez :)  
> Je me suis permis pas mal de chose donc ne soyez pas étonnés...
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture~

i.  
Des cauchemars hantaient ses nuits.

Thor avait défié la mort plusieurs fois au long de sa encore jeune vie. La peur et les frissons d’un champ de bataille le faisaient se sentir vivant, gorgeaient ses muscles d’adrénaline. Lors de son enfance, il avait souvent cauchemardé sur de simples peurs jusqu’à de terribles frayeurs. Mais il avait appris à les ignorer, à les oublier une fois éveillé.

Seulement, aujourd’hui, il était impuissant. Impuissant face à ces rêves qui lui rongeaient les os et jetaient du sel sur ses plaies, sur son cœur meurtri. Il avait refusé le trône car il ne se sentait pas de taille à supporter un tel fardeau. Il se haïssait pour avoir laissé son pauvre vieux père gouverner une capitale en ruine, un peuple affligé, un royaume affaiblit par un acte de vengeance. Il était égoïste d’abandonner son peuple et son père dans leur désarroi. Thor le savait très bien et il se détestait pour cela.

Mais la douleur était trop présente, une agonie permanente, un vide.

Thor était retourné sur Terre auprès de Jane mais même loin de son monde natal, il n’arrivait pas à panser ses blessures. La brillante scientifique faisait tout son possible pour l’aider à se sentir mieux, et Thor lui en était infiniment reconnaissant mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Le vide qu’il ressentait dans sa poitrine était toujours là. Son malheur et sa peine oppressaient ses poumons, écrasaient son cœur. Thor cherchait un remède, espérant le trouver auprès de la jeune femme mais ce n’était toujours pas suffisant.

Ses cauchemars tournaient toujours autour de son frère ou de sa douce mère. Quelques fois, ils s’éteignaient dans ses bras, quelques fois Thor courrait sans jamais pouvoir les atteindre et quelques fois ils l’ignoraient, vivant une vie normale comme si Thor n’avait jamais existé. À chaque fois, Thor se réveillait en sueur, les draps trempés et collants, sa respiration haletante et ses yeux chatouilleux de faire couler quelques larmes. Son corps frêle trouvait alors réconfort et sécurité dans les bras de Jane. La jeune femme ne se plaignait jamais, elle comprenait. Perdre deux de ses êtres les plus chers au monde ne pouvait être que pure agonie et chagrin.

 

 

 ii.  
Thor ne serait dire s’il devenait fou ou bien s’il était tout simplement trop fatigué, mais il hallucinait. Sa mère restait dans ses cauchemars et dans ses rêves mais Thor semblait apercevoir son frère durant ses journées. Juste un court instant. Lorsque lui et Jane se baladaient en ville ou faisaient des recherches scientifiques sur le terrain, Thor semblait voir son frère dans les foules ou dans un coin. Mais il disparaissait aussitôt.

Thor pensait devenir fou.

Il resta silencieux sur le sujet pour ne pas inquiéter Jane ou ses autres amis mortels mais Loki était de plus en plus présent dans son quotidien. Il ne parlait jamais, il fixait toujours Thor avec un visage impassible, vide d’émotions.

 

 

 iii.  
Une nuit, Jane s’absenta le laissant seul face à ses horribles songes. Elle était repartie en Amérique pour une bonne semaine. Thor désirait l’accompagner mais Jane insista sur le fait qu’il se repose, qu’il retourne à Asgard même mais Thor n’avait pas le cœur à retourner chez lui. Il resta donc sur Midgard, seul.

Thor se réveilla après un autre cauchemar. L’esprit flou et le corps tremblotant, il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine afin de se rafraichir. Il sortit sur le balcon. Il prit une grande bouffée d’air frais tout en sirotant son verre d’eau. Thor appréciait la vue. Cela n’avait rien de comparable à la vue qu’il avait dans ses quartiers à Asgard mais Londres restait une ville pleine de charme. Elle était bien différente de New York.

Le vent balaya ses cheveux alors qu’il avala sa dernière gorgée d’eau. Il déposa le verre sur le rebord en brique du balcon puis observa les étoiles. Un faible sourire nostalgique arbora ses lèvres tandis qu’il échangea une pensée pour son royaume natal. Il baissa ses yeux avant d’attraper le verre et de rentrer à l’intérieur. Il le déposa dans l’évier avant de retourner en direction de la chambre à coucher.

 

 

 iv.  
Lorsqu’il se tint devant la porte, un étrange sentiment lui parcouru l’échine. Il poussa doucement la porte, toujours prit par ce sentiment. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Thor stoppa toutes actions lorsqu’il déposa son regard sur l’homme assit sur le lit. Son visage n’était pas visible car il faisait dos à Thor.

Le prince manqua une expiration.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, troublé et confus. Il voulut appeler l’intrus mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, alors il s’approcha. Il s’avança en silence comme s’il avait peur d’effrayer un animal. Il tendit sa main tremblante vers l’homme avant de poser sa main sur l’épaule gauche de celui-ci.

Thor marqua une pause, réalisant qu’il le touchait et que donc il ne rêvait pas. Son frère était bien là. Là, assit sur son lit à fixer le sol la tête baissée. Il cligna de nouveau des paupières pour éviter qu’une larme ne s’écoule, ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur l’épaule de l’intrus.

“Loki,” appela Thor avec une voix si faible que sa phrase parut comme un murmure.

Il regarda son frère attendant une quelconque réponse, mais Loki resta silencieux. Sa crinière ébène mi longue recouvrait son visage. Thor rappela son frère, sa voix étouffée par l’émotion. Loki releva doucement la tête avant de tourner son regard vers Thor. Les lèvres du prince aîné tremblèrent lorsqu’il vit le visage de son défunt petit frère, ses yeux verts devenus étrangement bleus à cause de la lumière nocturne qui passait par la fenêtre juste à côté. Son visage restait impassible même s’il dégageait une étrange émotion que Thor pensait avoir oublié.

“Bonsoir Thor,” murmura-t-il avec un ton monotone, un ton qu’il avait utilisé tellement de fois d’en le passé. Le cœur de Thor se réchauffa, submergé par de précieux souvenirs.

Et Thor logea sa main sur sa nuque, caressant sa mâchoire et tirant involontairement dans les boucles noires corbeau qu’il appréciait tant. Il perdit pied, tombant à genoux sur la douce moquette tandis qu’il enlaça son frère subitement. Son visage s’engouffra dans le creux de son cou, laissant les mèches noires lui chatouiller le visage. Le parfum habituel de son frère lui vint aux narines, l’obligeant à lâcher un sanglot.

Il le tenait dans ses bras. Thor tenait son petit frère dans ses bras.

Loki mit un moment à répondre à l’embrassade. Lorsqu’il le fit, Thor resserra sa prise, coupant subitement l’air dans ses poumons. Thor s’écarta ensuite, juste assez pour passer ses deux mains sur le visage de son frère afin de dégager les mèches de cheveux qui bloquaient sa vue.

“Comment ?” Demanda-t-il, sa voix encore touchée par l’émotion. Ses mains restèrent sur le visage de Loki, ses doigts caressant son cou et ses pouces ses pommettes.

Mais Loki ne répondit pas, ne trouvant pas de véritable explication à lui donner.

“N’as-tu donc pas trouvé le repos dans Valhalla au côté de notre mère ?” Questionna Thor en se relevant. Il décida de s’asseoir aux côtés de Loki sur le lit, attrapant son bras pour rétablir un quelconque contact physique. Thor en avait besoin, il avait besoin de savoir qu’il ne rêvait pas.

Loki ne cessa de le fixer dans ses mouvements. Il regarda la main chaude et chaleureuse de son frère attraper son avant-bras avant de tourner son regard vers son visage. “Je ne suis pas au paradis Thor,” répondit Loki toujours avec son ton monotone.

Le visage de Thor grimaça à la soudaine information.

“Mais,” commença-t-il, “tu as donné ta vie pour me protéger. Tu t’es sacrifié pour me sauver ! En quoi cela ne serais-se suffisant pour attirer le regard des Valkyries ?” Sa voix monta de colère même si Loki ne flancha pas une seconde au changement soudain de ton. Thor marmonna des incohérences avant de secouer son frère par l’épaule. “Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas venues ? Ta mort était honorable !”

“Une mort honorable ne rachète pas des erreurs du passé Thor,” coupa sèchement Loki. “J’ai commis d’horribles crimes, tu le sais... C’est pourquoi les Norns ne m’accordent pas ce repos éternel. N’oublie jamais que ce sont des êtres très mesquins et rancuniers.” Les sourcils de Thor se froncèrent à la critique. “Une bonne action comme celle-ci n’avait aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Elle n’avaient que des yeux pour mes crimes et rien d’autre.”

“C’est injuste,” murmura le frère aîné en couvrant son regard avec sa main après avoir baisser sa tête. “Hel alors ?” Soupira-t-il toujours le regard fuyant. Thor n’attendit pas une réponse avant de se ressaisir et d’attraper de nouveau violement l’épaule de Loki. “Je voyagerai jusqu’au royaume des morts pour te libérer s’il le faut !”

“Je ne suis pas en enfer Thor,” rétorqua Loki dans un soupir d’irritation.

Thor marqua un temps de pause, analysant cette nouvelle information. “Où alors ?” Demanda-t-il le regard inquiet. “Niflheim ?”

Loki ne put se retenir de rigoler devant l’ignorance de son frère. “Ne sois pas idiot Thor, je ne suis pas mort de vieillesse,” rétorqua le frère cadet, une main devant sa bouche pour camoufler son sourire.

“Je-je ne comprends pas... Où es-tu ?”

“Je suis ici Thor,” chuchota Loki tout en prenant la main de son frère pour la déposa à plat sur son poitrail. Son amure était épaisse mais Thor écarquilla des yeux lorsqu’il ressentit les battements de son cœur. Loki se permit d’esquisser un faible sourire tandis que Thor l’attrapa subitement dans une nouvelle embrassade.

“Je croyais t’avoir perdu à tout jamais,” hoqueta Thor, ses dires étouffés dans la chevelure ébène de son frère. Loki se laissa faire, ne commentant pas les chaudes larmes qu’il sentait couler le long de son cou.

 

 

 v.  
Thor mit plusieurs minutes avant de se ressaisir, encore choqué d’avoir son frère de nouveau à ses côtés. Il avait tant de question. Mais il préféra les demander à un autre moment, la fatigue brouillait ses pensées et engourdissait ses muscles.

“Tu comptes rester n’est-ce pas ?” Demanda Thor avec grand espoir.

Loki arqua un sourcil surpris par la question. “Je n’ai pas d’autre endroit où aller,” répondit-il avec un sourire. “Et puis je doute qu’Asgard ne me réserve un tel chaleureux accueil.”

Thor ne put qu’acquiescer la remarque, si Loki retournait à Asgard son père ne se gênerait pas de le remettre en prison sur le champ.

“Tu devrais dormir,” conseilla Loki en voyant l’horrible mine de son frère et les cernes sous ses yeux.

“Oui, je vais te laisser la chambre-” répondit l’asgardien avant de se lever et de gesticuler dans tous les sens. “Je vais dormir dans le salon.” Il voulut partir mais Loki l’attrapa par le poignet l’obligeant à se rasseoir sur le lit. Thor le fixa confus mais le jeune magicien le força à s’asseoir sans un mot. Thor se débattit mais Loki lui lança un rapide regard que le stoppa net.

Thor continua de fixer son frère tandis que celui-ci s’attardait sur ses bottes et sur son épaisse armure. Il laissa ses bottes dans un coin de la pièce et son manteau sur une chaise. Son plastron et son manteau portait encore la marque de la pénétration de l’épée elfique se qui noua le ventre Thor. De mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent à l’esprit ; l’air étouffant, le sang chaud sur ses mains ou encore le corps froid de son frère qu’il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il reprit conscience de la réalité lorsqu’il sentit le lit s’enfoncer sous le poids de Loki. Il ne portait que sa tunique verte et des sous-vêtements.

“Qu’est-ce que tu attends ?” Demanda Loki après s’être glissé sous les couvertures. Il tapota sur l’oreiller de Thor pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu’il voulait. Thor eut un temps de réaction avant de lui aussi se glisser sous les couvertures.

 

 

 vi.  
Thor rêvait n’est-ce pas ? Son frère ne pouvait se trouver à ses côtés. Tôt ou tard, il allait se réveiller et affronter la dure réalité. Son petit frère était mort, il ne pouvait donc se trouver ici, dans son lit.

Thor devenait fou. Ce n’était pas le visage de Loki épanoui qu’il fixait mais bien un mirage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne contrôla pas sa main qui dégagea avec délicatesse une mèche noire du visage de son frère. Il la plaça derrière l’une de ses oreilles avant de laisser glisser sa main contre sa nuque. Il dégagea sa chevelure de son cou puis il laissa sa main contre celui-ci, ressentant son pouls. Thor se rapprocha d’avantage avant de prendre le corps de son frère dans ses bras. La lourde et régulière respiration de Loki changea tandis que Thor ferma ses yeux laissant son visage se nicher dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs, appréciant leur habituel parfum. Les yeux de Loki s’entrouvrirent, réveillé par l’action mais il esquissa un faible sourire avant de les refermer.

Thor était une source de chaleur pas trop ennuyante finalement.

 

 

 vii.  
C’est pris de panique que Thor se réveilla. Non pas d’un cauchemar mais lorsqu’il refit surface de son lourd sommeil, il remarqua la place vide à ses côtés. Il sauta du lit avant d’accourir dans le salon cherchant une personne en particulier dans toute la maison. Il lâcha un lourd soupir lorsque son regard se posa vers le balcon. Il s’avança jusqu’à lui à pas de chat mais à peine passa-t-il la porte coulissante que Loki se retourna. Ses cheveux volèrent dans le vent tandis qu’il portait la même tenue que dans laquelle il avait dormi. Thor ne put que fixer un moment ses longues et fines jambes.

“Vue le boucan, je me suis douté que tu venais de te réveiller,” rétorqua Loki avec un rictus sur le bord des lèvres. “Tu as fait trembler toute la maison, on aurait dit qu’un troll y habitait.”

“Et toi, tu dévores de la viande bien saignante au petit-déjeuner comme un ogre,” commenta Thor en apercevant le contenu de l’assiette que tenait Loki dans sa main, une fourchette dans l’autre.

“Je suis affamé !” Répondit le jeune frère en faisant la grimace. “Je pourrais dévorer un troupeau entier.”

Thor pouffa en s’affalant sur le bord du balcon au côté de son frère. “Je pensais avoir rêvé la nuit dernière,” soupira-t-il en fixant la ville humaine et ses bâtiments. Il se redressa subitement puis tourna la tête pour fixer intensément son frère. “Je peux te poser une question ?”

Loki le regarda un sourcil arqué avant de gesticuler qu’il pouvait. Il ne daigna pas répondre, sa bouche trop occupé à finir sa bonne viande saignante.

“Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-ce que- J’ai perdu la tête, c’est ça ?”

Loki continua de le fixer, ennuyer et toujours en train de mâcher son morceau de viande. Il l’avala avant de poquer Thor avec son index plusieurs fois dans l’estomac. “Est-ce que tu le sens ça ?” Thor acquiesça, quelque peu perturbé par l’action. Loki déposa sa fourchette sur son assiette puis gifla violement Thor sur la joue. Thor manqua de tomber surpris d’un tel geste. Il porta sa main sur sa joue en fixant Loki avec de gros yeux.

“Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?” Demanda le cadet retournant sur son repas à moitié entamé.

Thor ne répondit pas, soudainement muet par la gifle mais par aussi la réalisation que tout ce qu’il se passait, était en fin de compte bel et bien réel. Il fit la moue en se frottant la joue. Et Loki ne put se retenir de sourire, fière de son petit effet.

 

 

 viii.  
Thor finit par se faire un rapide petit déjeuner, Loki quant à lui dévora toutes sortes de choses. Thor commenta la chose avec humour mais Loki se contenta de répondre qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis plus d’un an et cela mit un terme à leur conversation.

La journée était ensoleillé alors Thor proposa à Loki de sortir prendre l’air mais Loki préféra rester affalé dans le canapé un livre qui parlait d’astronomie qu’il avait attrapé quelque part dans la maison entre les mains. Thor lui demanda d’au moins s’habiller plus convenablement mais Loki répondit qu’il faisait trop chaud pour se couvrir d’avantage ce qui agaça l’aîné encore plus. Non pas qu’il allait se plaindre de voir se frère se balader à moitié nu dans toute la maison, il avait juste oublié à quel point l’attitude de Loki pouvait être ennuyante la majeure partie du temps.

Thor décida finalement de rester, réservant ses plans extérieurs pour une prochaine fois.

“Pourrais-tu éviter de prendre toute la place du canapé pour que je puisse m’asseoir,” siffla le premier prince. Loki ne détourna même pas son regard du livre qu’il lisait ce qui enragea encore plus Thor.

“Loki,” appela Thor avec une voix grave destinée à le rendre menaçant mais Loki ne bougea toujours pas. Thor en eut assez alors il attrapa les jambes de son frère puis il le poussa à terre comme s’il ne pesait rien.

“As-tu perdu la tête ?!” S’exclama Loki.

“Ça y est tu t’es enfin décidé à m’adresser la parole ?” Répliqua Thor en haussant la voix.

Loki se releva en grognant. Il jeta son livre sur le canapé puis croisa ses bras pour fixer Thor dans les yeux. “Tu veux parler ? Très bien alors, parlons.”

“Il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas-” Loki roula des yeux ce qui fit lâcher un soupir à Thor. “J’aimerai donc que tu m’expliques ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé.”

“Tu veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ?” Répéta Loki en haussant ses deux sourcils.

“Oui, s’il te plaît,” répondit Thor avec irritation.

“Attends voir,” rétorqua en faisant semblant de penser. “Mais oui ! Je suis mort voilà ce qu’il s’est passé !” Continua-t-il avec ironie.

Thor l’attrapa violement par les épaules. “Et après ?!”

“Après ?” Demanda Loki, choqué et soudainement prit de colère. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour balayer des larmes imaginaires. “Je me suis réveillé enseveli sous un monticule de sable et de cendres. Impossible de respirer, de voir quoi que ce soit ! Mon corps entier semblait brûler d’agonie tandis que mes poumons peinaient à me donner suffisamment d’oxygène pour fonctionner.” Il marqua une pause après que sa respiration n’ait commencé à s’accélérer. “J’ai dû me dégager avec le peu de force que j’avais. Est-ce que tu- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d’être enterrer vivant ?! Je me suis revu périr sous cet amas de poussières !”

“Loki-”

“Tu m’as laissé pourrir là-bas Thor ! Toi, avec tout ton honneur et ton grand amour, tu m’as laissé pourrir comme un moins que rien !” Loki se dégagea violement de l’emprise de son frère puis le poussa avec force rétablissement un large fossé entre eux. “Je devrais t’égorger pour un tel affront ! Je n’étais peut-être qu’un vulgaire criminel et assassin aux yeux de tous mais je reste un prince. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Norns ne m’ont pas laissé me reposer aux côtés de Mère ? N’importe quel bouffon sait que pour accéder au paradis il faut avoir de dignes funérailles !” Loki était devenu une furie balançant tous ce qu’il avait sous la main pour le jeter de toutes ses forces sur son frère. “Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?! De la reconnaissance ? De la gentillesse ? Tu es encore plus égoïste que je ne l’imaginais !”

Thor esquiva de mieux qu’il put, attrapant en vol les objets qu’il n’arriverait pas à esquiver. Il voulut répondre mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps.

“Je suis coincé ici par ta faute ! Maudit à ne plus jamais retrouver le repos éternel !” S’égosilla-t-il.

Thor réussit à se rapprocher de son frère malgré les objets volants que Loki continuait de lancer. Il l’attrapa par le poignet puis essaya de le bloquer au sol. Loki ne se laissa pas faire, donnant des coups de pied et des coups poings lorsque Thor baissait sa garde.

Finalement ils finirent par s’épuiser. Loki continua de résister, rejetant toute la rage qu’il avait enfoui en lui tandis que Thor contrait et maintenait Loki du mieux qu’il pouvait. Il avait l’impression d’avoir affaire à une bête sauvage en furie. Au même moment, Thor faiblit un court instant alors Loki en profita pour s’attaquer à lui. Il le mordit ardemment dans la chair de son avant-bras gauche ce qu’y résulta à Thor de lâcher toutes ses prises.

Thor s’écarta de Loki, grognant un gémissement en analysant la plaie. “Tu m’as mordu !” Cria-t-il dépité d’un tel acte barbare. Lorsque Thor déposa son regard sur Loki, il crut ne pas le reconnaître. Ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu toute réelle couleur devenant aussi blanc que neige et le sang encore bien frais autour de sa bouche lui donnait un air d’animal sauvage. Un animal sauvage qui fixait sa proie avec appétit.

Le prince aîné attrapa un torchon trainant par terre puis l’enroula autour de sa plaie. Loki l’avait mordu, certes, mais il lui avait aussi arraché la peau faisant saigner la plaie abondamment. Thor se releva tout comme Loki.

Il appela Mjöllnir qui arriva rapidement dans sa main tandis que Loki chargeait sur lui un couteau à la main qu’il avait fait apparaître quelques instants plus tôt. C’est à contre cœur que Thor désarma Loki puis le sonna avec son marteau. Il fit tout de même attention de ne pas trop forcer pour ne pas lui fracasser le crâne. Le jeune prince s’écroula inconscient au sol.

 

 

 ix.  
Loki se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il porta sa main sur son crâne ressentant l’horrible tiraillement que le coup violent lui avait causé. Il s’assit doucement sur le lit, échappant un gémissement dû à la douleur.

“Tu as raison,” murmura une voix familière à ses côtés. “Je suis égoïste et je l’ai toujours été.”

Loki soupira tournant son attention vers Thor, assit à son opposé sur le bord du lit. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le lit puis fixa le plafond. La chambre baignait dans des tons chaleureux vue que le soleil ne se couchait qu’à peine.

“Mais tu as aussi tort,” ajouta-t-il. Intrigué Loki tourna de nouveau son regard vers Thor en fronçant des sourcils. Loki voulut lui lâcher une remarque mais Thor continua. “Je ne t’ai pas abandonné là-bas.” Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis détourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour observer le soleil couchant et les silhouettes des buildings environnants. “Après avoir battu Malekith, je suis resté quelques heures sur Midgard pour soigner quelques contusions. J’ai... ensuite demandé à Heimdall de me téléporter sur Svartalfheim pour-” Il marqua une pause fixant la moquette au sol. “Je suis retourné là où nous nous sommes battus mais, il n’y avait que terre et sable, la tornade avait tout balayé. Je t’ai cherché longtemps Loki, en vain. Je suis tellement désolé.” Finit-t-il par souffler avant de cacher son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

Loki soupira de nouveau. Il se releva puis se déplaça pour s’asseoir à côté de son frère. Il attrapa un des poignets de Thor puis le tira afin que Thor puisse le regarder. “Pourrais-tu arrêté de pleurer tout le temps ?” Marmonna-t-il. “C’est très ennuyant à la longue...”

“Désolé,” soupira Thor, évitant le regard de Loki.

“Répète-ça encore une seule fois et je te jure que je te gifle de nouveau.”

Thor se tourna pour fixer son frère avec de grands yeux. Il se contenta d’acquiescer, préférant rester silencieux sous peur de dire quelque chose d’autre qu’il ne fallait pas. Mais il ne put résister très longtemps avant de demander. “Est-ce que tu me pardonnes au moins ?”

“Pour m’avoir abandonné, non. Mais je veux bien te pardonner de m’avoir frappé,” répondit-il. “Je t’ai quand même mordu...”

Thor lâcha un faible rire nerveux tout en reluquant sur son énorme bandage. Loki profita de ce moment pour déposer une bise sur la joue de son frère. Thor se retourna surpris, scrutant de près le visage de Loki. Mais il affichait toujours la même expression, ce masque impassible.

Thor eut la soudaine envie de briser ce masque.

 

 

 x.  
Thor aurait préféré être ivre pour expliquer un tel acte mais non, il n’avait vraiment aucune réelle excuse. Il aurait aimé croire que cela n’était qu’un rêve, ainsi il n’aurait pas à s’expliquer. Mais non, Thor venait bel et bien d’embrasser son propre frère sur la bouche. Il préféra laisser ses paupières closes pour ne pas avoir à indurer l’horrible expression de dégout que Loki devait avoir. Thor s’attendit même à être frapper mais rien ne vint.

Rien.

Il décida finalement d’ouvrir ses yeux mais Loki le devança l’embrassant de nouveau. Si Thor s’attendait à une réaction de la part de son frère, ce n’était sûrement pas celle-là. Thor dût soudainement supporter tous le poids de son frère, mais trop surpris, il tomba sur le matelas écrasé par son frère. Lorsque Loki stoppa leur baiser, Thor voulut s’exprimer mais Loki l’arrêta en posant sa main contre sa bouche.

“Ne dis rien,” murmura-t-il, noyant son regard dans celui de Thor. “Pas maintenant.”

Loki retira doucement sa main, la laissant traîner le long de son cou puis s’arrêter contre sa poitrine. Son autre main se perdit contre le visage de Thor tandis qu’il s’abaissa lentement pour l’embrasser avec plus de tendresse. C’est inconsciemment que Thor enlaça son frère autour de son cou, créant un échange plus langoureux. Lorsque Loki lécha ses lèvres pour demander l’accès, Thor ne put résister. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser sa langue et celle de Loki s’entremêler ensemble. Ses jambes s’enroulèrent autour de la taille de son frère tandis qu’il essayait d’obtenir plus de contact.

Loki fut le premier à rouler ses hanches contre celles de Thor mais tous deux ne purent résister le long gémissement qui s’échappa entre leurs lèvres, stoppant ainsi leur langoureux baiser. Il recommença en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure avant de s’attarder à présent à laisser des marques dans le cou de Thor.

Thor porta son regard au plafond, fermant ses paupières lorsque Loki suçait sur une partie trop sensible. Il porta sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, laissant son autre s’agripper sur la tunique verte de Loki. Il ne put retenir un lourd soupir lorsqu’il réalisa que Loki était toujours aussi dénudé, ne portant que des sous-vêtements en guise de pantalon. Son érection pressée contre la sienne devenait insoutenable.

Avec force, il bascula Loki de façon à se retrouver au-dessus lui, assit sur son ventre.

“Ouh...” soupira Loki, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres. “Le Grand Thor Odinson souhaite-t-il prendre les commandes ? Pourtant à l’écouter gémir, je pensais qu’il appréciait le rôle du dominé.”

“Silence,” grogna Thor en retour, laissant sa main s’appuyer dangereusement sur la tranchée de son frère. Loki sourit d’avantage avant de se lécher les lèvres, juste pour le spectacle. Irrité, Thor l’attrapa par le col de sa tunique puis obligea Loki à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Eventuellement sa main agrippa sa tignasse ébène faisant couiner le jeune magicien.

“Oh mon très cher grand frère,” susurra Loki, sa voix si grave et suave que Thor crut ressentir les vibrations jusqu’à l’intérieur de son corps. “Il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour réussir à me faire taire.” Loki n’eut aucune gêne à zieuter en direction de l’entre jambe de Thor, mettant bien au clair ce qu’il insinuait. L’un des pouces de Thor caressa les lèvres rosées de Loki, il resserra la prise dans ses cheveux tandis que Loki venait d’ouvrir sa bouche pour suçoter le doigt de son frère, en prenant bien soin d’enrouler sa langue autour. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que le vert habituel semblait avoir disparu.

Comment Thor pouvait-il résister à cela ?

 

 

 xi.  
Thor avait commis de nombreuses erreurs dans le passé, certaines plus graves que d’autres. Néanmoins s’il devait définir ses actions à présent, il ne pourrait que murmurer que c’est ce qu’il aurait dû faire des années auparavant.

Une chaleur étouffante, une respiration rauque et dans le besoin.

Thor s’abandonnait dans ses vas-et-viens, perdant le rythme qu’il avait établi plus tôt. Il ne serait dire lequel d’entre eux gémissait le plus, seul ceux de Loki étaient étouffés par un des oreillers. Il ne put résister au manque de contact, s’abaissant pour coller son corps contre le dos rond de son frère. Son visage se nicha dans sa nuque tandis qu’un de ses bras se glissa sous le cou de Loki, l’obligeant à relever sa tête et à jurer à haute voix. Son autre main se perdit caressant chaque centimètres de peau écrémée qu’elle pouvait trouver jusqu’à agripper le sexe en érection du brun.

La vague de plaisir qui le submergea le fit resserrer dangereusement sa prise sur les draps du lit et à hoqueter, le faisant manquer une expiration. Loki voulut replonger son visage dans l’oreiller afin de pouvoir soulager l’horrible douleur qui lui parcourait l’échine mais Thor tenait bon, il lui était impossible de repositionner sa colonne vertébrale dans un axe plus normal. Loki se sentit pleurnicher lorsque Thor installa le même rythme frénétique de ses coups de reins sur son membre, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Et dire qu’il n’avait même pas trouvé le temps de se masturber depuis presque deux ans. Le voilà maintenant presque à hurler de plaisir. Ce qu’il ressentait était beaucoup trop intense pour lui, il crut perdre connaissance lorsque Thor atteignit sa prostate. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent soudainement laissant perler plus de larmes tandis qu’il s’égosilla. Comme réponse, Thor avait resserré sa prise autour de son cou, l’étouffant à moitié tout en lâchant un grognement. Loki aurait juré le sentir mordre son oreille dans la foulée.

Ses coups de bassins s’accéléraient, désespérés d’obtenir encore plus de plaisir. Thor ne serait relaté une telle expérience sexuelle aussi intense dans sa vie. Ressentir comment Loki était étroit autour de lui était insoutenable, il se sentait éjaculer à n’importe quel instant.

Loki avait perdu toute notion de la réalité. Le plaisir noyait son esprit dans une béatitude jamais encore connue. Il sentit son orgasme grandir en lui, brûlant ses entrailles et rendant ses muscles engourdis. Un seul coup de rein fut nécessaire à Loki pour hurler sa délivrance. Son corps entier trembla d’extase tandis que Thor continua sa danse erratique jusqu’à ce que lui aussi n’éteigne son orgasme quelques instants après. Sentir les muscles de son frère se resserraient autour de lui, lui avait suffi pour éjaculer après avoir mordu violemment dans la nuque de Loki.

Ils restèrent emmêlés plusieurs minutes, chacun essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Malgré le fait qu’ils étaient couverts de semence et de sueur, Thor finit par bouger pour tirer le peu de couverture qu’il put avant d’agripper son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Cette nuit-là aucun cauchemar ne vint le perturber, seule la respiration lourde et régulière de son frère résonna dans la pièce comme une berceuse pour endormir un bambin apeuré.

 

 

 xii.  
Loki se réveilla en panique.

 _Non, non_ , pensa-t-il avec horreur. _Pas encore, je vous en supplie_.

Il porta sa main contre sa bouche essayant d’oublier la sensation qui lui creusait l’estomac. Il dût faire un effort monstrueux pour réussir à se délivrer de la prise de son frère sans le réveiller. Il tituba jusqu’à la salle de bain, située juste à côté de la chambre puis s’y enferma à double tour. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le jeune prince attrapa ses jambes autour de ses genoux en suppliant son cerveau d’arrêtait d’y penser. Il ne succombera pas à cette horrible envie.

Cette effroyable faim.

Cette horrible disette.

Loki se releva pour atteindre le lavabo. Il tourna le robinet d’eau froide pour se rafraichir. Il s’aspergea le visage buvant une gorgée au passage. Lorsqu’il leva sa tête pour se fixer dans le miroir placé au-dessus du lave-mains, il dût détourner les yeux ne supportant pas de voir son reflet monstrueux.

Maudit. Il était maudit.

Maudit à atténuer une horrible soif de vengeance, de faim. Il voulut hurler de rage mais s’obligea à se retenir à pensant à son frère encore endormi. Il finit par se relever, déverrouiller la porte et se diriger vers le salon. Il se vêtu de son ancienne armure d’un simple geste puis s’avança vers le balcon.

Il tourna son regard vers les étoiles dans le ciel avant de sauter par-dessus le mur de brique du balcon.

 

 

 xiii.  
Lorsque Thor arriva dans le salon, la première chose qu’il aperçut fut son frère assit dans le canapé fixé devant l’écran de télévision. Il marcha discrètement dans sa direction dans l’espoir de surprendre Loki mais avant même qu’il n’atteigne sa cible, Loki rétorqua. “Je n’essayerai même pas à ta place.” Thor soupira, déçu, avant de s’avancer et d’enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Loki. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe appréciant le doux parfum que dégageait la chevelure de Loki.

“Tu sens merveilleusement bon,” susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Loki fit la grimace en essayant de s’écarter de Thor. “Et toi, tu pus la sueur. Va donc te laver.”

Thor répondit qu’il n’avait pas envie mais Loki insista avec l’appui de plusieurs menaces. Thor essaya même de détourner le sujet en demandant comment Loki avait réussi à allumer la télévision mais le magicien se leva pour trainer son grand frère jusque la salle de bains. Loki finit par se rasseoir dans le moelleux canapé, il éteignit subitement la télévision lorsque les informations affichèrent que des restes humains avaient été découvert en ville. Ennuyé, il attrapa un livre sur de la physique qui était rangé dans une des différentes étagères.

 

 

 xiv.  
Thor réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses cheveux à peine essorés. Il s’installa au côté de Loki avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Loki lire tranquillement le livre qu’il avait dans les mains.

“Est-ce que tu comptes me regarder lire toute la journée ?” Demanda Loki, ennuyé par le large sourire du blond.

“Peut-être bien,” rétorqua l’aîné avant de se rapprocher de Loki et de glisser un bras derrière lui pour lui agripper la hanche. Il se rapprocha davantage puis déposa de nombreux baisers dans son cou, son autre bras attirant son frère encore plus vers lui.

Loki soupira très lourdement. “Si j’avais su que tu serais autant tactile, jamais je ne t’aurai laissé me toucher une première fois,” grimaça-t-il.

Thor l’ignora totalement, lécha la fine peau de sa mâchoire puis mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Loki roula des yeux retournant à sa lecture. Thor sourit dans le cou de son frère, voyant la situation comme un challenge. Il continua son cirque avant de glisser sa main gauche sous la tunique de Loki.

Heureusement qu’il ne portait pas son armure. Même si l’idée de le taquiner en prenant soin de tous retirer lentement restait un plan très tentant.

Son livre entre les mains, Loki essaya au maximum de ne pas se prêter à son petit jeu. Il se mordit l’intérieur de sa joue lorsque les doigts de Thor commencèrent à caresser ses tétons. Mais il ne put rester indifférent lorsque Thor agrippa ardemment son entrejambe. Par pur réflexe Loki avait violemment frappé Thor avec son livre.

Soudainement ils devinrent immobiles et silencieux.

Loki regarda Thor avec de grands yeux. “Par les Neufs, mais tu es vraiment insatiable !” Cria-t-il. Thor lâcha un grognement portant sa main là où Loki venait de le frapper. “Relâche-moi,” ordonna le jeune prince, toujours dans les bras de Thor.

L’aîné contesta mais Loki insista d’avantage. Thor finit par le lâcher laissant Loki s’écarter de lui jusqu’au bout du canapé. Il s’excusa mais Loki ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur. Thor voulut lui demander s’il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui mais la seule réponse de Loki fut qu’il avait besoin d’être seul un moment.

“Quelque chose ne va pas ?” Demanda Thor, désormais très inquiet.

“Juste, laisse-moi tranquille.” Sur ce, il se leva puis se dirigea vers la chambre avant de s’y enfermer.

 

 

 xv.  
Une heure s’écoula sans que Loki ne donne de nouveau signe de vie. Thor s’inquiéta vue qu’il n’avait entendu aucun bruit, juste un pesant silence. Il se leva décidé à demander à son frère s’il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans difficulté mais lorsqu’il entra, la pièce était vide. Il appela son frère dans toute la maison mais seule la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. C’est sans seconde pensée que Thor appela Mjöllnir avant de s’envoler par le balcon. À peine le divin marteau arriva dans sa main que son armure se dessina. Son longue cape rouge vola sous la brise puis d’un geste assuré il fit tourner son arme avant de quitter le sol pour s’envoler dans les airs.

Thor espérait retrouver Loki rapidement, loin de là son envie de le retrouver au milieu d’une nouvelle catastrophe.

 

 

 xvi.  
Des heures.

Il le chercha dans toute la capitale pendant des heures, en vain.

C’est à la tombée de la nuit qu’il regagna la demeure de Jane. Il déposa Mjöllnir sur la table à manger lorsqu’il entendit de l’eau coulait. Il marqua une pause réalisant que c’était la douche de la salle de bains. Thor s’avança incertain puis s’arrêta devant la porte entrouverte.

Loki fermait toujours les portes à clé lorsqu’il désirait de l’intimité.

Thor poussa doucement la porte en bois l’appelant mais aucune réponse ne vint. Lorsqu’il entra, il trouva Loki recroquevillé sur lui-même et assit sur le sol de la douche, son armure encore sur le dos. Il baignait dans une mare de sang ce qu’y alerta Thor. Il alla éteindre le jet d’eau puis s’agenouilla ne prêtant pas attention qu’il mouillait lui aussi sa lourde armure.

“Loki,” appela-t-il dans un murmure mais Loki refusa de lever la tête. L’eau glaciale n’avait nettoyé qu’une partie de son armure laissant encore une grosse quantité de sang sur ses mains. Thor chercha une grave blessure quelque part du mieux qu’il put mais il ne trouva rien. Il passa sa main délicatement dans les boucles mouillées obligeant son frère à réagir. Le brun finit par levé la tête, son corps entier tremblé comme une feuille.

Thor avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu’il vit le visage de Loki immaculé de sang, ses yeux étaient rouges montrant qu’il avait pleuré. Thor voulut commenter quelque chose mais rien ne sortit, Loki se contenta de détourner son regard fixant le mur carrelé blanc.

Thor ne dit rien. Il attrapa un gant de toilette propre puis le mouilla au robinet avec de l’eau chaude. Il l’épongea grossièrement avant de retirer du mieux qu’il put le sang des mains de Loki. Aucun des deux frères ne souffla un mot, ils savaient qu’ils pourraient discuter bien après. L’aîné continua d’effacer le sang sur les mains de Loki puis sur son visage, séchant de chaudes larmes silencieuses au passage.

Loki refusait de le fixer droit dans les yeux, déviant son regard vers le sol ou vers un point invisible.

 

 

 xvii.  
Thor finit tant bien que mal à faire sortir Loki de la salle de bains en laissant derrière lui sa lourde armure trempée et souillée.

Tous les deux finirent assis sur le canapé du salon, une seule lampe près de la télévision pour illuminer toute la pièce. Thor s’était changé en quelque chose de plus confortable tandis que Loki était enveloppé dans une grosse couverture le regard perdu. Ses cheveux encore mouillés, il fixait ses mains sans un mot.

Mais Thor attendit.

Attendit qu’il ne dise ce qu’il s’était passé. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer de peur que Loki ne se rétracte davantage et ne se renferme sur lui-même.

Plusieurs longues minutes s’écoulèrent avant que Loki se décide enfin à dire quelque chose.

“Ce n’était pas le mien,” soupira-t-il, le regard toujours posé sur ses mains encore tremblantes. Du sang était encore logé sous ses ongles. Thor le fixa avec un air interrogatif. “Le sang,” rectifia Loki, “ce n’était pas le mien.”

Thor l’avait bien compris, il avait pris soin une deuxième fois de vérifier s’il n’avait pas de blessure une fois qu’il avait retiré l’armure de son frère. Ça n’avait pas rassuré Thor.

“De qui alors ?” Demanda-t-il.

Loki sembla soudainement ennuyé par la question. “Je ne sais pas Thor,” rétorqua Loki en gesticulant. “Des passants, des mortels, des humains. Sûrement pas celui d’un troll, imbécile.”

Thor ne commenta pas l’insulte, il enregistra seulement l’information que son frère venait peut-être tuer non pas un, mais plusieurs personnes “Pourquoi ?” Questionna-t-il.

Loki mit un moment à répondre avant de lâcher un lourd soupir. “Je suis mort Thor.”

“Et ? Tu penses que ça t’excuses de tuer des innocents ?”

“Personne ne revient à la vie sans payer un certain prix,” finit-il par murmurer. Thor le fixa soudainement avec de grands yeux.

 _Un prix ?_ Pensa le blond. _Quel prix ?_

“Quand on perd la vie, plusieurs options se dressent devant nous,” commença Loki, le regard toujours fuyant. “Si nous avons accomplis des horreurs, notre âme est envoyé en enfer, Hel. Si, au contraire, nous avons accomplis de grandes prouesses et de bonnes actions ou encore si nous sommes tombés au combat en se battant pour une cause noble, nous sommes envoyés au paradis, Valhalla. Les funérailles sont obsolètes néanmoins, elles sont importantes pour honorer le défunt et le remercier de tous ce qu’il a accompli.” Il marqua une pause, resserrant la chaude couverture contre son corps gelé. “Mais tout n’est pas blanc ou noir, mon frère. Toi-même, tu devrais bien le savoir. Les personnes mourant de maladies ou de vieillesse sont envoyées à Niflheim, le royaume dit fait de glace et de brume. Et puis il y a les autres.”

“Les autres ?” Interrogea Thor, son estomac soudainement noué et ses sourcils fortement froncés. Il ne se souvient pas avoir entendu parler d’ _autres_. Thor avait toujours connu Hel, Valhalla et Niflheim mais jamais il n’avait entendu parler d’alternative.

“N’as-tu donc jamais entendu certaines histoires parler de draugr ?”

Les yeux de Thor s’écarquillèrent.

 _Non_ , fut sa seule et unique pensée.

Thor se jeta à moitié sur son frère, il l’attrapa par les épaules le renversant dans la foulée. “Dis-moi que tu n’en es pas un !” S’écria-t-il en secouant Loki. “Je t’en supplie, dis-moi que tu mens.” Loki daigna enfin regarder Thor droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux emplis de tristesse, il esquissa un faible sourire ne trouvant pas le courage d’avouer la vérité.

Et tous les rêves de Thor s’écroulèrent ainsi.

Il se laissa tomber sur son frère, vidé de toute énergie. Il crut entendre Loki soupirer qu’il était désolé mais Thor n’avait rien à lui reprocher. Tout était de sa faute. S’il avait eu le soin de ramener le cadavre de son frère dans un endroit sûr ou à Asgard jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Son frère serait au Paradis, en paix, et aux côtés de sa mère.

Thor s’en voulait tellement qu’il eut envie d’hurler sa rage et de détruire quelque chose.

Les grondements d’un orage se firent entendre alors que Loki tourna son regard vers l’extérieur pour entrevoir de dangereux nuages dans le ciel étoilé.

“Thor,” appela Loki en secouant légèrement la masse qu’était son frère.

“C’est tellement injuste,” murmura-t-il. “Je m’en veux tellement...”

Loki répéta son action, haussant la voix afin de retrouver l’attention du prince aîné. Thor finit par se relever, s’asseyant le regard fixé sur Loki.

“Ce n’est pas si mal tu sais,” marmonna le plus jeune avec un faible sourire.

“Ne dis pas de bêtise Loki, personne ne mérite une telle chose.”

“Je l’ai peut-être mérité en fin de compte,” rétorqua Loki, la couverture oubliée et ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens. “Destiné à vivre en tant que monstre même dans la mort...”

“Loki,” menaça Thor bien décidé à démentir de tels propos mais il ne dit rien, trop épuisé pour se disputer avec son frère. Il se passa une main au visage. “Je ne comprends pas, les draugar sont censés protéger les trésors des tombeaux pas-”

“Réfléchis Thor,” interrompit Loki. “Je n’ai _pas_ de tombeau. Encore moins de trésors à protéger ou à garder.”

Thor marqua un silence devant cette vérité. “Ils sont connus pour être noirs ou bleus de peau,” commenta le blond, bien décidé à démentir ce qu’avance être son frère.

“Changer d’apparence n’a jamais été un réel problème pour moi, non ?” Répondit Loki, baissant les yeux.

Thor ferma ses paupières.

Oh oui. Loki et toutes ses malices. Changer d’identité ou d’apparence a toujours été quelque chose d’unique. Cela avait de très grands avantages, plus facile pour des missions secrètes dira-t-on, s’éclipser en douce et se faire passer pour de vulgaires passant. Les inconvénients étaient que Loki, plein de sympathie, s’était souvent retrouvé dans la peau de son grand frère à fanfaronner des calomnies.

De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, mauvais ou bons, Thor ne voudraient jamais les oublier. Lorsqu’il rouvrit ses yeux, la seule chose qu’il dit fut directe.

“Montre-moi.”

Mais Loki refusa.

“S’il te plait,” insista Thor.

“Je ne peux pas,” déclina le brun en hochant la tête de façon négative.

“Bien sûr que tu le peux,” soupira Thor.

Mais Loki refusa toujours, pas même lui ne supportait se regarder dans un miroir. Il était une véritable abomination. Thor ne savait pas ce qu’il demandait. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

“Juste le bras alors,” négocia le prince aîné.

Loki sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Thor allait le détester, il allait être répugné par son horrible apparence. Il ne pouvait pas.

Mais Loki obéit.

Il détourna complétement son regard, le dirigeant vers les différentes étagèrent remplies de livres et il laissa son sortilège disparaître de son bras droit. La vague luminescente verte s’arrêta jusque son coude laissant sa main et son avant-bras apparaître sous leur réelle forme.

 

 

 xviii.  
Thor observa le sort se dissoudre. Ce qu’il vit par la suite le laissa bouche bée.

La peau était pourrie comme celle d’un mort en pleine décomposition. Elle avait perdu son teint crémeux que Thor appréciait tant. Les muscles étaient en lambeaux et les tendons rongés par de nombreux grains de poussières noirs, probablement ceux du monde des ténèbres. Des os jaunis étaient eux-mêmes visibles à certains endroits, noircis à d’autres. Thor ne put s’empêché de penser comment tout cela pouvait bien tenir en place.

Thor crut vomir en imaginant que son frère était _ça_  ; une chose décomposée ambulante.

Un mort-vivant.

Un draugr.

Loki refit appel à sa magie pour masquer de nouveau la laideur de son bras. “Es-tu satisfait à présent ?” Demanda-t-il, effrayé de la réaction de son frère.

Thor ne sut quoi répondre. Il attrapa Loki par son poignet, celui de nouveau camouflé par un tour de magie, puis tira dessus afin de rapprocher Loki de sa position. Surpris, le plus jeune tourna la tête vers Thor.

Thor l’embrassa.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?!” Hurla Loki après s’être écarté du mieux qu’il put de son frère.

“Je t’embrasse.”

“N’es-tu pas horrifié, dégouté de l’abomination que je suis ?!” Continua-t-il à hurler.

Thor répondit sincèrement, fixant son frère avec des yeux doux, pleins d’amour. “Non.”

Oh comment Loki voulut sangloter devant la stupidité de son frère.

“Je suis un monstre Thor !” S’égosilla Loki.

“C’est faux !”

“Je mange des êtres vivants !” Explosa le prince cadet.

Loki lâcha un horrible sanglot, gras, laid puis se couvrit le visage avec ses deux mains. Thor eut un pincement au cœur, il détestait voir son petit frère pleurer de la sorte.

“Ça va aller,” essaya-t-il pour le rassurer. Il se rapprocha, enlaçant fermement son frère par les épaules.

“C’est de pire en pire...” Clarifia Loki, sa voix rauque, cassée. “Je n’arrive plus à me contrôler. C’est une faim qui ne cesse de grandir.”

“On va trouver une solution.” Mais Thor ne sut dire s’il essayait de se rassurer lui-même ou bien son frère. “Il y en a toujours une.”

Loki renifla du nez puis desserra la prise de son frère. Il sécha grossièrement ses larmes avant de fixer les yeux bleus de Thor. “Oh oui, il y en a une Thor. Coupe moi la tête ou tue moi puis brûle mes restes,” répondit Loki de façon sarcastique. “C’est ça, nos seules solutions.”

 

 

 xix.  
Thor ne comptait pas perdre de nouveau son petit frère.

Loki l’insulta d’imbécile, il n’y avait rien à faire. Loki allait continuer de tuer davantage de personne jusqu’à ce qu’il ne perde raison.

“Tu connais les histoires,” soupira Loki. “Cette faim va me consumer, je ne penserai qu’à me venger ou à tuer.” Il porta sa main pour caresser la joue de son frère avec un regard triste. “Tu devrais me tuer avant que je ne cause davantage de catastrophe.”

“Tu ne peux pas me demander de te tuer alors qu’on vient de se retrouver,” rétorqua Thor, sa voix cassée de chagrin. “Ne me demande pas une chose pareille.”

“Préfères-tu alors me voir perdre la tête et dévorer des êtres vivants ?”

“Non-”

“Thor,” interrompit le plus jeune. “Fais-moi confiance, juste une dernière fois.”

“Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?” Questionna Thor, soudainement troublé et confus.

“J’ai besoin que tu suives mes instructions à la lettre sans poser de question. Compris ?”

Thor lui donna sa parole.

 

 

 xx.  
Au fond de lui, Loki avait très peu d’espoir que son plan ne fonctionne réellement. Le domaine des mythes et légendes n’étaient pas sa spécialité, néanmoins il lui était arrivé de tomber sur quelques ouvrages intéressants il y longtemps de cela qui pourrait éventuellement l’aider.

Un draugr possède toujours une âme.

Elle se dégrade seulement au fur du temps.

Loki pouvait peut-être s’en sortir finalement. Son esprit était encore en bon état même s’il savait que s’il devait agir, il devait le faire maintenant. Attendre d’avantage serait courir un risque.

Son plan était simple, lui n’avait presque rien à faire. Si ce n’est faire entièrement confiance à son frère, ce qui n’était pas une chose difficile. La plus grosse partie revenait à Thor qui récolté tout le sale boulot.

Pour se libérer de cette malédiction, Loki devait mourir. Thor refusait de le faire mais Loki insista sur le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas se trancher la tête lui-même, encore moins s’immoler.

À l’aide d’un des restants portails, les deux frères se rendirent jusqu’au monde des ténèbres à l’endroit exacte où Loki était décédé. Normalement il aurait fallu se rendre à la tombe du défunt mais vue les circonstances, ils optèrent pour cet endroit.

Thor devait tuer Loki, récupérer son âme et le ramener à la vie. Rien de bien sorcier.

 

 

 xxi.  
“Mon âme sera en enfer,” annonça Loki, concentré sur son explication. “Lorsque tu te rendras là-bas, ne parle à personne, ne regarde aucun mort dans les yeux, marche tête baissée s’il le faut mais tu dois bien suivre ces deux règles.” Thor hocha de la tête. “C’est très important, sinon tu risques d’être coincé là-bas pour l’éternité.”

“Et ensuite ?” Demanda Thor, caressant lentement les deux mains de son frère.

“Marche jusqu’à Hela. Je doute que tu puisses te perdre sachant qu’il n’existe qu’une seule route pour arriver jusqu’à elle, même un idiot comme toi sera te débrouiller, non ?” Loki sourit mais Thor fit une grimace. “Demande à la voir seule si elle est accompagnée, il est important qu’elle porte toute son attention sur ta personne.”

“Je suppose que je devrais faire quelque chose en échange, n’est-ce pas ? Je doute qu’elle me donne ton âme sans rien demander en échange...”

“Exact,” soupira Loki. “Elle te demandera un baiser.”

Thor fut surpris puis afficha une mine dépitée. “Je ne compte pas embrasser la reine des morts, Loki...”

“Non, bien sûr que non Thor,” rétorqua Loki avec un large sourire. “C’est juste une ruse pour qu’elle vole ton âme.” Thor écarquilla des yeux. “De plus, Hela reste une femme de grande beauté apparemment. Assez belle pour piéger de nombreux imbéciles.”

“Donc je lui donne quoi en échange ?”

“Un baiser voyons !” Répondit le jeune prince. “Mais pas à elle. C’est moi que tu embrasseras.”

Thor fixa son frère avec confusion. Si Loki est mort, il ne pourra pas l’embrasser.

“Tu impérativement demanderas ma résurrection en premier. Une fois à tes côtés, elle demandera sa part du marché et c’est à ce moment-là que tu m’embrasseras.”

“Et elle nous tuera tous les deux sur le champ,” remarqua Thor avec exaspération.

“Hela n’a aucun pouvoir sur les vivants,” répliqua Loki. “Elle ne peut voler leurs âmes qu’en les embrassant. Il faudra juste s’enfuir le plus rapidement possible sans se retourner.”

“Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ?” Demande Thor perplexe.

“Non mais c’est notre seule option. N’oublie pas les deux règles fondamentales, ne les oublie surtout pas,” termina Loki avant d’embrasser Thor tendrement sur les lèvres. Ses prochaines paroles furent de simples murmures glissées dans le creux des oreilles de son frère. “Je sais que tu y arriveras.”

 

 

 xxii.  
Tuer Loki n’avait pas été chose facile mais Thor réussit au bout d’un moment. Loki avait foi en lui, il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter maintenant. L’épée trancha sa nuque laissant le lourd cadavre s’effondrer au sol. Thor essuya grossièrement ses larmes.

“Je t’attendrais,” avait-il chuchoté avant de lui offrir un large et magnifique sourire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues si pâles.

Thor ne perdit pas de temps. Il brûla les restes de son frère puis partit en direction du royaume des morts. La boule au ventre mais la tête haute.

Il allait réussir.

Loki avait foi en lui.

 

 

 xxiii.  
À peine Thor posa-t-il pied à terre en enfer qu’il fixa le sol. L’atmosphère était étouffant et il pouvait entendre des hurlements dans tous les coins. Il avança fixant ses bottes et se concentrant sur les craquements qu’elles faisaient lorsqu’elles rentraient en contact avec les pierres et cailloux. Son pas était rapide, assuré. Thor avançait, déterminé à ramener son petit frère en vie.

 

 

 xxiv.  
Il marcha pendant un long moment avant qu’il n’arrive jusqu’à la demeure de la reine et qu’il ne franchisse la lourde et grande porte d’entrée qui semblait mener à la salle du trône.

Thor daigna enfin lever son nez, regardant maintenant Hela droit dans les yeux. Il devait avouer que la jeune femme était de grande beauté. Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de Loki, blafarde comme un mort mais néanmoins d’un teint raffiné. De longs lisses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage au contour acéré. Elle était vêtue de noire, sa longue robe qui laissait une épaule à découvert tombait le long des escaliers qui menaient à son trône. Trône, qui était constitué exclusivement d’os et de crânes. Thor sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. Hela portait un masque décoré qui camouflait son regard et une haute coiffe. Un sublime voile lui servait de cape.

Oui, cette femme était de toute beauté. Même si Thor ne put percevoir qu'en réalité la partie droite de la reine était mort. La peau légèrement décomposée, et ses os étaient facilement visibles. Seulement, elle couvrait le tout sous de différents tissus et dentelles noirs. Son masque cachait lui aussi son autre partie du visage empoisonné. Ainsi elle leurrait ses visiteurs, cachant sa laideur.

Thor se rapprocha des escaliers avant de s’agenouiller devant Hela, la main sur le cœur en signe de paix et de respect. Il se présenta et Hela esquissa un large sourire.

“Eh bien ! Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’une personne avec tant de renommés ne me rende visite.” Sa main droite se perdit dans quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux charbons. “Vivant qui plus est ! Que me vaut un tel honneur, Thor fils d’Odin ?”

“Vous êtes en la possession de quelque chose qu’y met très cher,” dit-il en se relevant.

“Oh vraiment ?” Le sourire de la reine s’élargit. “Et qu’est-ce donc ?”

“Serait-il possible de poursuivre cette conversation en privé votre Majesté ?” Demanda Thor, un rapide regard sur les différentes servantes, ou banshees présentes dans la pièce.

Hela ne perdit pas le large sourire qu’elle avait sur les lèvres. D’un simple geste, les banshees disparurent, ces messagères de la mort s’évaporèrent dans un halo de lumière. “Je suis toute ouïe, Thor d’Asgard,” susurra la reine.

“Je viens réclamer une âme.”

“Rien n’est gratuit, petit prince,” rétorqua la jeune femme, ses ongles tapant sur le crâne qui lui servait d’accoudoir dans un rythme irrégulier.

“Je suis prêt à payer n’importe quel prix,” ajouta Thor, la voix ferme et le ton assuré.

“Énonce son nom.”

“Loki, fils de Laufey de Jötunheim et prince d’Asgard,” déclara-t-il. “Mon jeune frère.”

“Oh,” rigola Hela. “Le bâtard maudit devenu draugr.” Elle se leva de son trône puis descendit les marches avec grâce. Thor ne détourna pas son regard du sien, même si l’aura que dégageait la jeune femme était écrasante. “J’accepte ta demande Odinson. En échange d’un baiser, ton frère reviendra à la vie jusqu’à ce que les Norns ne le ramènent ici, bien entendu. À moins bien sûr qu’il ne gagne sa place dans le panthéon des divines Valkyries.”

“J’accepte.” Hela fit signe de s’avancer davantage pour obtenir son baiser mais Thor la stoppa. “Ramenez d’abord mon frère en vie et ensuite je vous délivrerez votre dû.”

La reine recula en arquant un sourcil, surprise d’une telle insistance mais elle obéit. Ses deux mains s’enveloppèrent d’énergie, elle recula davantage puis lança son sortilège sur le sol. Ses doigts dansèrent tandis qu’une lumière aveuglante se créa à l’endroit qu’elle avait marqué plus tôt. La lumière prit la forme d’un homme puis lorsqu’elle disparut, Loki se tenait à son emplacement.

“Satisfait ?” Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de nouveau.

Mais Thor l’interrompit. Il appela son frère mais il ne répondit pas, restant les paupières closes et la tête baissée. “Comment puis-je être sûr qu’il est vivant ?” Questionna-t-il.

Un voile passa devait les yeux d’Hela.

Son frère ressemblait plus à un hôte sans vie qu’à son frère plein de malice qu’il appréciait tant.

“Il est vivant,” rétorqua la reine.

“Pourtant il ne répond pas lorsque je lui adresse la parole.”

La jeune femme sembla défier du regard le prince aîné mais elle finit par faire un signe d’approbation. L’air devint pesant tandis qu’elle appela de la magie noire dans ses paumes. Le corps de Loki s’éleva du sol comme un vulgaire pantin. Une traînée de magie démoniaque s’enroula autour de lui alors que sa bouche s’ouvrit soudainement. Un flash de lumière traversa la pièce venant de l’extérieur puis entra dans le corps inanimé de Loki. La magie noire déposa le jeune prince délicatement au sol tandis qu’il cligna plusieurs des paupières. Son regard se tourna vers Thor alors qu’il l’appela. Il s’avança jusqu’à lui, son corps encore engourdi. Thor lui tendit la main et sourit lorsqu’il retrouva la chaleur de celle de Loki dans la sienne.

“Satisfait ?” Se répéta la reine des morts. Thor avait déjà oublié qu’elle attendait encore son autre part du marché. Revoir Loki vivant lui avait suffi pour oublier où est-ce qu’il se trouvait.

“Très satisfait,” corrigea Thor, admirant le visage de Loki et son divin sourire. Le magicien lui murmura de tendres paroles avant de resserrait la prise qu’il avait sur la main de son frère. Thor tourna son regard vers la reine. “Rien qu’un baiser, n’est-ce pas ?”

Hela voulut acquiescer, heureuse d’obtenir une âme aussi puissante que celle du grand fils d’Odin. Récupérer celle de Loki serait aussi un jeu d’enfant, la reine sourit à sa douce victoire. Mais alors qu’elle se rapprocha pour réclamer son prix, Thor embrassa ardemment son frère, l’attrapant par le derrière de la nuque. Le baiser fut rapide mais il était là. Hela écarquilla des yeux avant de hurler de rage en voyant les deux frères accourir vers la sortie. Thor menait la course tandis qu’il agrippait fermement la main de son frère. Des esprits déchus essayèrent de les attraper mais ils étaient tous les deux vivants. Les esprits n’avaient que très peu de pouvoir contre eux et suffisamment pas assez pour les attraper et les stopper. Thor fixait le sol, courant le plus rapidement possible, son ouï était concentré sur les bruits de pas que son frère laissait derrière lui. Il entendit Hela hurlait des paroles venimeuses mais ils atteignirent la fin de la route avant de recevoir le blast de magie noir qu’elle avait lancé.

 

 

 xxv.  
Lorsqu’ils regagnèrent le monde des vivants, Loki s’écroula au sol suivi par Thor entraîné dans sa chute vue qu’ils se tenaient toujours la main. Thor se tourna rapidement pour voir si son frère allait bien mais il ne put s’empêché de sourire lorsque Loki éclata de rire. Il laissa sa tête se poser contre la poitrine de Loki, écoutant son cœur battre. Il finit par rire lui aussi avant que Loki ne ramène son visage vers le sien. Ils s’admirèrent en silence.

Loki sourit et Thor ne put résister davantage. Il l’embrassa langoureusement, le cœur léger.

Loki était sauvé.

Ils pouvaient vivre une tout autre définition de la paix, à deux, ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ! Fin bisounours~~  
> Je compte être plus active, j'ai beaucoup de travaux en cours d'écriture :)
> 
>  
> 
> Commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus pour galvaniser l'auteur !


End file.
